


...ибо страх убивает разум

by Greenmusik



Series: Winter Fandom Kombat 2019 [25]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik





	...ибо страх убивает разум

Страх — это маленькая смерть. Или большая. От страха можно даже по-настоящему умереть. Лита не хочет умирать, даже совсем чуть-чуть. Поэтому она не боится. Ничего не боится. Ни теней по углам. Ни чужих людей. Ни отца. Ни плыть через океан на огромном корабле.  
  
Ирма суетится, в который раз проверяя вещи. Отец не провожает их, их вообще никто не провожает, и поэтому Лита суетится вместе с Ирмой. Следит за вещами, следит за маленьким братиком, следит за очередью на посадку. А хочется — задрать голову вверх, как девочка за четыре семьи перед ними, и провожать взглядом кричащих чаек, и тюки, и ящики в канатных сетках. Или сесть на чемодан, как старушка у следующего трапа, и жевать пирожок. Вместо этого Лита в десятый раз проверяет билеты у себя на груди. Она не беспокоится о том, что могла их потерять, нет. Просто очередь долгая. Просто она не может позволить себе смотреть на чаек. Просто ей надо немного отвлечься от детского плача.  
  
Множество взглядов на билеты спустя Лита наконец протягивает их мужчине в форме. Ирма долго возится с ридикюлем, прежде чем вынуть остальные бумаги. Печати там неправильные, старые, но магия не даёт этого заметить. Они проходят на корабль, и Лита снова слышит шепотки вокруг — другие пассажиры недовольны тем, что они прошли. Они тоже не любят детский плач. 

***

Страх — это маленькая смерть. Почти каждую ночь Лита немного умирает: то запутавшись в батистовом саване пелёнок и захлёбываясь в воде, то от авады отца. Каждый день Лита умирает ещё немного — от страха, что всплывёт правда. Окклюменция, призванная успокоить и уберечь мысли, ничуть не помогает, потому что вокруг всегда полно долбаных пророков. Потому что девчонки в спальне Литы уже дважды взламывали заглушающие заклятия на пологе её кровати. Потому что иногда правда будто рвётся наружу, и Лите приходится зажимать себе рот руками или закусывать губы, чтобы та осталась неразглашённой.  
  
Ньют не пытается вызнать тайну. Он вообще ведёт себя так, будто ему совсем не любопытно. Будто маленькие сучковатые тварюшки гораздо интереснее, чем парящий свёрток, который Лита ни за что на свете никогда не сможет представить чем-то забавным. Из-за этого хочется всё сильнее с каждым днём вывернуть перед Ньютом наизнанку собственную душу. Проверить, как долго он сможет находиться рядом с ней после того, как узнает, какое чудовище прячется за её милым личиком. Это извращённое чувство гложет Литу изнутри сильнее, чем страх остаться совсем одной. Страх остаться без Ньюта.  
  
На Рождество Ньют приглашает её к себе. К Скамандерам. И оказывается, что Ньют — не единственный, кому она может захотеть рассказать. Не единственный, готовый говорить с ней или терпеть её молчание. Не единственный, кому она нравится независимо от поведения и фамилии. 

***

Страх — это маленькая смерть. Лита боится когда-нибудь снова увидеть, как умирает родной человек. Неважно — по крови ли это родство или родство души. Больше этого Лита боится только стать причиной этой смерти. Умирать сама Лита не боится совершенно, потому что столько времени боялась, что уже давным-давно мертва. Была бы мертва, если бы не те, рядом с кем она чувствует себя живой. Те, кого она любит больше, чем жизнь.


End file.
